Another Cursed Year
by HiddenSoulSword
Summary: This story takes place 20 years after the event of the Yomiyama Shrine. This is rated T for horror and major character death. R&R! Korusowo Sakakibara is the main character and the son of both Misaki Mei and Sakakibara Kouichi. BTW! Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything...
1. The Recording

**AN: I just finished Another and kinda wanted to put my other stories aside for a sec and write an Another fanfic. This will take place 20 years after the insident at the Yomiyama shrine... If you watched Another then you would know that two of the boys from the group of main characters made a new tape and hid it away. No other class decided to actually look for answers t** **hough, they just decided to carry on in terror... I know this is a long anouncement, but there was a lot of explaining that had to be done. I'm a girl so I'm gonna talk a lot! R &R!**

* * *

"Hey, did you here about that curse... You know, the one on the third class." A boy said.

"Yeah, I'm in that class. I heard it's real freaky. 20 years ago an entire shrine up in the mountains burnt down. I think they said that 4 people died there, and 8 died that year... I don't know." A girl said. "But I can't believe that I'm in that class!"

"Yeah, me either."

"You mean, you're in that class too?"

"Yeah, and I heard that there's gonna be a new kid too. Hey, did you hear the rest of the story from 20 years ago? They said that there were people that temporarilly stopped the curse for the rest of that year. Lets just hope that we can stop the curse for good this year."

"Let's just hope that there will be no curse to stop."

"Yeah."

 **A week later**

Korusowo's POV

I walked into the class room. It was small with 3 windows. There were many desks. It was a normal class room for the most part. The only thing that was off about it was the supply locker next to the black board. There was no one else in the class room. In fact, I was 20 minutes early to school. No one was here, so maybe it wouldn't be to bad to just take a quick peak inside. I walked to the locker and touched my hand to the latch so I could open it. I pulled up the latch and opened the locker. In it was just lots of supplies and a small box taped to the top of the locker. Confused, I grabbed the box and removed the tape that bound it to the locker. When I removed the tape, I realized that inside wasn't a box, but a tape. On the plastic coverage of the recording was writen, " _ **Warning Class Three. Listen If You Want To Live."**_ The writing was rather faint. Almost as if it was from years in the past. Come to think of it, the locker looked the same. Worn out and old. I wondered why they kept it here for so long. Then, the bell rang. Startled, I walked to my seat and I realized that I was only ten minutes early. People began to swarm into the room. I slipped the tape into my bag, deciding that I would listen to it later when I got home.

* * *

Kiyoka's POV

I was walking up the stairs. I was excited to see the friends that I didn't see over the summer, and kind of sad to see how they had all grown. What saddened me more, was the loss of my sister last year. Before she died, she was going off about a curse in the class she was in. Come to think of it, she said it was class Three. That's the same class I'm in. What if the curse is real? No, that's sillyness. Impossible. There'sno such thing as curses. My sister was probably just ill. That's all. I made it to the class room and realized that I was 3 late, so I hurried over to the seat number I was told that I sat, and placed myself in it, careful not to disturb the class or the teacher as he explained the class rules. I was at the part when he spoke of the leader of counter measures. Then, I raised my hand. The teacher then pointed at me. "Why would we need a leader of counter measures? And what is it that you mean when you say 'counter measures?' " I asked. The teacher opened his mouth to speak, but then someone burst in through the door.

"I'm late! And on the first day. I'm so sorry!" The boy said hanging his head in shame. It was my clumsy friend Amurosu.

"It's alright." the teacher said, "Just take a seat." Amurosua nodded his head in acknowlagement and walked through the classroom searching for a seat. When he realized that there wasn't enough seats for him. They were one seat and desk off.

"That's strange. I could have sworn that we had the right amount of desks this year. Even for our extra student." The teacher said, confusing the class with the words "extra student." Then, he got a wide eyed face of terror. "There's more than one. None of you know what I speak of, I know, but... you are about to find out." the teacher said. "20 years ago, I was a librarian, and you all know of the Yomiyama Shrine incident. Well, that was all caused by a curse. 26 years ago, a young boy name Misaki, a boy loved by teachers and students alike, died in a fire. Along with his family. The news was a shock to everyone, and one day, someone said, 'He's not dead! Misaki's right there, alive and well.' soon after, everyone began to believe that this was true, and acted as though he were still alive. The whole class did this untill graduation. The principal even saved Misaki's seat for the graduation ceremony. The next year, the tragic curse began. When the curse would start, at least one person would die every month. Later, after a few years, the leader of Counter Measures used logic to try and make a charm. To make up for the extra student, there would be one "non existant" student. It worked for a short time. Then, 20 years ago, a new student came along and interacted with this non existant student, who just so happened to be another member of the Misaki family. The student that spoke with Misaki, was Sakakibara. Kouichi Sakakibara. He then was too ignored, but people still died, so both Misaki, and Sakakibara were relieved of their duties as the non existant ones. Later, there was a trip to the Yomiyama Shrine, where we all thought we could stop the calamity. That was when I had to leave the scene for a short time to take a dying student to the hospital. When I returned all of the students were out of bed and the entire shrine was up in flames. Before I knew it, students came out of the building, injured, or carrying a dead comrade." The gray haired teacher grimaced at this memory. "The building began to fall apart. Our leader of Counter Measures was dead. So was one of our best students. Then two of the students ran to the back of the destroyed building. The students wer Misaki and Sakakibara. 10 minutes later Misaki was running with Sakakibara's arm over her shoulder and she gently set him in the large van we were driving. 'We have to go to the hospital! He has a collapsed lung!' she cried. I nodded my head and gestured for what was left of my class to get in. They did so and we dropped Sakakibara off at the hospital. The next month, no one died. The calamity had stopped for that whole year. None of us knew how. In fact no one remembered why the two were back there. All I knew, was that the two of them stopped the calamity. When I asked all they said was that they stuck togther and put what didn't belong, back where it should have been all along." After this we looked around at each other in confusion. What's this man going off about? Then, a boy stood up, grapped a tape out of his back pack, and took it to the teacher.

* * *

Korusowo's POV

I was so consused. I was also a little scared. After this story he told us, I grabbed the tape that I found in the locker and took it to the old man. "I found this in that storage locker." I said, pointing to the old, metal, rusting cabinet. "It's a recording. When I found it, there was tape on it that was writen on. It said 'Warning Class Three. Listen to this if you want to live.' " The man looked at me and I nodded in reasurance as he took it from my cold hands.

"Take your seat mister..."

"Sakakibara. Korusowo Sakakibara."

"Ahh. So you're Kouichi's son ey? I didn't think that he'd let ya come to school here!"

"It was my choice. He tried desperately to talk me out of it."

"You would've been smart to listen."

"Well, my mother, you won't believe this. She wanted me to."

"I see. Who's your mother?"

"M-Misaki. Mei Misaki."

"Wow! They got married! I mean, everyone knew it would happen, but a child even!"

"Yeah. When you said there names, I was shocked too. Well, let's listen to this tape. If the curse is real then..."

"It is."

"Well then, we need to know how to stop it. As fast as possible."

"Yes." the man said as he pulled out an old tape player, and placed the tape inside.

AN: I hope you enjoyed. It's not over yet and I know that the story told in the chapter was long. Sorry if it spoiled anything! R&R!


	2. How To Stop Death

**AN: Sorry I didn't post sooner! This is where they listen to the tape. R &R! That g Read and ****_RRRRRREEEEEVVVVVEEEEEIIIIIWWWWW!_** **Seriously guys! I'd like to know your responses to my writing... I just realized that I should be putting these... Disclaimer, I own nothing! Only the OC's!**

 **Korusowo's POV**

The man opened the tape player and place the recording inside. After this he pressed play. A deep voice played through out the class room. It said "Look. If you found this, it means that you are probably in class 3 too. You probably know about the Class 3 curse. If not, it means you're new or you just don't pay attention to your surroundings as people talk about it. Just in case, let me tell you the story." Then, the speaker told the story we had just heard. "That night, everyone went insane. They kept repeating the same words, 'Send the dead back to death!' and 'You have to be the dead one!' People kept killing eachother. Me and my friends were running for our lives, but got split up. Eventually, everyone left the building... Eerone that was still alive anyway. The only people I knew were still alive, but didn't see in front of the shrine, were Sakikibara, and Misaki. I had learned recently that she had the ability to see the dead, and her and Sakkikibara were probably about to kill the dead at the moment of them being missing. Okay, now let's get to the point... In order to help stop the curse for the entire year... You must send the dead back to death, stick with your life long friends if there is something unusual going on, and remember not to ignore the other students. It'll make matters worse when they die and you realize that your little charm didn't work..." The voice said. The recording was over, adn I was still confused. Suddenly, I realized that everyone was gathered around too hear better except two people, the irls that sat in the back of the class, and a boy that sat under a light. Then, the light began to ficker, creak... and crash! The large light fell onto my classmates head. Blood and crushed bones... His mangled body lay dead on the floor beneath the shattered classroom light. Everyone gasped, and screamed. After all the camotion, a girl stood wide eyed and began to cry out.

"The curse... It's real!" she screamed, and dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

That's silly! There's no such thig as curses... Is there?

 **An:Sorry the chapter was so short.**


End file.
